LOVE KILOMETER
by Uchiha Miharu
Summary: Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang photographer. Dan cita-citanya ingin photographer terbaik di Konoha. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya. Dia menderita penyakit kanker otak. Tapi waktu berkata lain, karena Tuhan telah mengirim seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura, untuk menyemangati Sasuke. Walaupun gadis itu mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke./RnR Please :D


Chapter: 1

**LOVE KILOMETER**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story:** Uchiha Miharu.

**Tittle:** LOVE KILOMETER

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, & Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate:** T

**Pairing:** SasuSaku.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), and genre Angst!**

.

.

.

**Summary: **Sasuke adalah seorang photographer. Dan cita-citanya ingin photographer terbaik di Konoha. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya. Mungkin cita-citanya akan lenyap. Karena dia menderita penyakit kanker otak. Tapi waktu berkata lain, karena Tuhan telah mengirim seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura, untuk menyemangati Sasuke. Walaupun gadis itu mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read! Don't flame too!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

_Hidup itu kadang tidak bisa di tebak._

_Sesuatu yang_ tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan muncul.

_._

_Tidak perduli akan datang pada hari apa, jam berapa, menit berapa, bahkan detik berapa._

_Sesuatu itu akan muncul secara tiba-tiba._

_Kalau itu sudah terjadi, kita harus menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum menyesal._

_Karena menyesal itu akan menyakitkan._

.

.

.

**Sreg! Sreg!**

Di sebuah ruangan khusus terdengar suara dari kamera seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu terus terdengar beberapa kali. Pemuda itu sedang memotret modelnya yang sedang berdiri manis di depannya. Setiap gaya yang di lakukan gadis itu terlihat sempurna di mata photographer itu.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai tengah malam. Tidak perduli sudah berapa lama aktivitas itu berlangsung. Si photographer dan modelnya akan berhenti bila merasa puas dari kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ada mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Masih ada beberapa orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

Photographer itu terus memotret modelnya. Dia melakukannya dengan serius dan telitu. Terlihat dari caranya mengambil gambar si model. Dia melangkah maju, mundur, kekiri dan kekanan. Menggambarkan kalau dia benar-benar serius dan teliti dari setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Sampai kamera si photographer itu terjatuh dari kedua tanganya. Aktivitas itu otomatis berhenti dengan cara yang mengagetkan.

Si photographer itu pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti hari yang lalu. Matahari terbit dari timur, walaupun awan yang keabu-abuan dan embun pagi menutupinya, cahayanya masih terlihat jelas. Rintik-rintik hujan yang tidak terlalu deras pun juga menemani pagi ini. kicau-kicauan burung terdengar seperti biasanya, namun burung-burung tidak berterbangan, karena hujan.

Tidak ada aktivitas yang berarti pagi ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang keluar dari rumahnya. Sebagianya masih tenggelam di dalam selimut tebal mereka masing-masing. Seperti seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink itu. Dia masih enggan keluar dari selimutnya. Memang suhu pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Hari yang lalu juga seperti ini. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Jadi, beberapa orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah.

Kembali ketempat gadis beramput soft pink itu. Sakura namanya. Wajah Sakura terlihat damai. Sepertinya dia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai suara teriakan dari seseorang berhasil membangunkanya dari mimpi indahnya.

Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Suara itu seperti teriakan, makian kasar, dengan suara yang keras dan besar.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar suara yang seperti itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Suara itu terdengar berbeda dari suara yang sering ia dengar. Mungkin ada orang baru.

Yeah, pasien baru. Itu artinya gadis itu akan mendapatkan teman baru.

Kenapa bisa dikatakan begitu? Karena sekarang, Sakura sedang berada di RSK 'Rumah Sakit kanker'. Di rumah sakit ini, berbeda dengan rumah sakit yang lainya. Karena rumah sakit ini khusus untuk pasien yang menderita penyakit kanker. Sekarang Sakura termasuk salah satu pasien di RSK ini. Sakura sudah sangat lama berada di RSK ini. Walaupun Sakura menderita penyakit ganas seperti penyakit kanker, dia biasa-biasa saja. Dia seperti orang sehat dan normal. Walaupun hal itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja. Tapi di dalam tidak, karena dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Padahal aku sedang memimpikan hal yang paling indah, menurutku. Aku terbangun bukan dari kehendakku, ada sesorang yang berhasil membangunkanku. Dengan cara ,teriakan?

Oh, tidak lagi. Aku selalu mendengarkanya setiap malam. Dan di pagi hari yang dingin ini juga harus mendengarnya? Tapi kenapa harus di musim ini aku harus mendengarnya? Suaranya berbeda seperti pasien yang lainya. Mungkin dia orang baru.

Memang pasien baru akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi sebaiknya dia menerimanya dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, dari pada berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Aku akui dulu aku juga seperti itu. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

**Pranggg!**

Sekarang apa lagi? Sebaiknya aku harus melihatnya keluar. Seburuk itukah dirinya?

**Tap tap**

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk keluar kamar, dan ingin melihat langsung pasien baru itu. Langkah kakiku menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sejauh ini belum ada kegaduhan lagi. Tapi pada saat yang bersaman aku berhenti dan mataku menatap benda yang tergeletak di tengah lorong. Sepertinya ini kamera? Apa mungkin ini milik si pasien baru itu? Belum sempat aku mengambil kamera itu, aku sudah mendengar teriakan lagi.

"Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku mengalaminya, hah!"

Suaranya sangat keras dan besar, bercampur dengan emosi. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, terdengar suara isakan tangis permpuan, dan lampu kamarnya masih menyala dengan terang. Pada saat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya, aku melihat Suster Shizune yang biasa merawatku keluar dari kamarnya. Aku langsung betanya kepadanya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyaku kepada Suster Shizune, aku melihat wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ada pasien baru yang keras kepala," Jawabnya dengan kesal. Sambil menatap kamar pasien itu.

"Aa, begitu," Jawabku.

"Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Suster Shizune kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pasien baru itu, tapi aku rasa tidak jadi. Oya Suster, Ini," Kataku sambil mengambil kamera yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan membertikannya kepada Suster Shizune.

"Apa ini," Tanya Suster Shizune lagi.

"Mungkin ini benda miliknya," Jawabku sambil menunjukan jari telunjukku ke kamar pasien baru itu.

"Oh, begitu, nanti akan aku berikan kepadanya. Sakura sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke kamarmu," Jawab Suster Shizune sekaligus menyuruhku untuk masuk kamar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan lekas pergi menuju kamarku.

Tidak terasa kakiku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Aku pun langsung masuk dan langsung menutup kamarku.

**Ctarrrr!**

Belum sempat aku menutup kamarku, sudah terdengar petir yang sangat nyaring bunyinya. Selang beberapa menit setelah petir itu terdengar, hujan deras pun kambali melanda dunia ini. Yang tadinya hanya ada rintik-rintik hujan sekarang berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Suara rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh di atas loteng rumah sakit ini terdengar bising di telingaku di tambah suara teriakan dari pasien baru itu. Suasana sekarang seperti mencekram.

**End Sakura Pov**

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Panggil wanita paruh baya itu kepada anak bungsunya yang masih meneggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

"Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu memanggil anaknya dengan suara lirih. Tetapi sang empunya nama tidak memperdulikanya. Dia diam seribu bahasa sambil terus menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Merasa di acuhkan, akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu menyerah untuk memanggil anaknya. Dan dia pun keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan perasaan sedih.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu keluar, Sasuke segera melepaskan bantalnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah. Mungkin dia susah bernafas, karena sendari tadi bantal menutupi wajahnya. Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat merah, tapi seluruh wajahnya juga terlihat sangat kusut.

Dia begitu karena dia belum siap menerima kenyataan, bahwa dirinya sudah difonis dokter menderita kanker otak. Mengigatnya saja sudah membuat suasana hantinya tidak nyaman.

Setelah berdiam diri sendiri di dalam kamar dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu dia membuka pintunya secara perlahan-lahan, walaupun rasa pusing masih tersa di dalam ke palanya. Dia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikanya, dan terus melangkah keluar kamarnya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikanya sepanjang lorong. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak memperdulikanya. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri lorong rumah sakit ini. Tidak jauh darinya sepasang mata emerald menatapnya denga iba.

.

.

.

_Kita boleh bilang hidup itu tidak adil._

_Tapi, kita tidak boleh menolak cobaan-cobaan yang di berikanya._

_Karena cobaan itu, kita akan membuka pintu hati kita lebar-lebar._

_._

_Setiap coban-coban pasti ada makna tertentu di dalamnya._

_Maka jangan remehkan setiap kehendaknya._

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: **

**Hallo minna-san, kali ini Miharu bikin fic baru lagi -_-. Ini fic ke tiga Miharu dan fic kedua Miharu yang bergenre Angst, lho :3**

**Gimana bagus gak '-'a? *Hening* **

**Chapter pertama terlihat datar ya? Saya sengaja membuat dialog yang sedikit di chapter pertama, supaya alur ceritanya dapat :D, untuk chapter kedua saya janji kok untuk menambah dialognya, agar tidak terlarlu datar :)**

**Entah kenapa ceritanya malah tentang penyakit 'Kanker' padahal Miharu kurang ngerti sama penyakit 'Kanker' -_-**

**Saya masih bimbang, apa fic baru saya ini akan dilanjutkan atau di delete? Saya akan tahu jawabanya dari para pembaca. So, beri saran dan komentarnya yah :D melalui 'Review' :D**

**See You Next Time ^^**

**Salam,**

**Uchiha Miharu**


End file.
